The present invention relates to data communication systems and methods thereof.
Internet and mobile applications nowadays demand a huge amount of bandwidth for transferring photo, video, music, and other multimedia files. To meet the bandwidth and capacity demands, high-speed data communication systems are deployed. Research and development efforts have been made to improve bandwidth of optical communication systems. For example, given physical limitations of optical communication links, advanced techniques (e.g., high-order QAM, DSP processing, etc.) are used to reach high data rate (e.g., 400 Gbps).